Clan Destine
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Demona forms a clan of her own. Will she succeed in destroying Goliath's clan? COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Gargoyles. Only Diana, Aphrodite, Kea, and Ling are mine. Enjoy my story.

Clan Destine

Demona clenched her fists & looked at the glowing moon with angry red eyes. Her plan to destroy Goliath's clan & bring her daughter to her side had failed. If that wasn't bad enough, she lost her clone clan & Thailog was dead. She was alone again. She could never be part of a clan without losing all the members. Pushing open a window of her office, she leaped into the air & glided off to clear her head & plan humanity's destruction.

Diana sighed. Why in Jupiter's name would she be sent to America? The people of Rome had told her that the gods demanded that she was go to the United States, but no specific reason why. As the Fates would have it, her friends, Aphrodite had also been told by her people that their gods wanted her in America, too. So, the two of them glided to America together.

"I wish I know why both of us were sent to the same place," Aphrodite said, cutting into Diana's thoughts.

"So do I," Diana agreed, absently pushing back a strand of chocolate brown hair. She glanced at her friend. The two of them couldn't be more different. While Aphrodite had green & blond hair, she had silver-gray skin & her brown hair. One noticeable difference was that Diana had two horns, one cresting on either side of her head. Diana had two claws on her wings instead of the usual three. Suddenly, a dark shape appeared in the distance.

"What's that?" the silver-gray gargress asked, pointing at the shape.

"I don't know. But, we're ready, should it prove unfriendly," Aphrodite answered, bringing a wooden staff to bear. Diana brought out a curved sword.

Demona felt relaxed. It would be so easy to forget about humanity & her problems, but humanity was the cause of her problems. The only way to solve her problems was to destroy the humans. She smiled. Perhaps she could use her company to help her in a new plan. A plan that had taken 500 years to prepare.

Without warning, something solid came down & struck the immortal between the wings. She could actually hear the "whoosh" of the air going out of her lungs. Whirling about, she saw two female gargoyles. One held a staff & the other held a curved sword. Her eyes widened in shock & surprise. She had found gargoyles that were not of Goliath's clan.

"Why did you attack me?" Demona asked, hoping to win these strangers to her side.

"You are a stranger. That gives us cause enough to attack," replied the one with the staff.

"I will not harm you. I wish to be friends & perhaps form a clan together."

"Maybe," the second female said, sheathing her sword. Gliding closer, she held out her hand. "I am Diana & this is my friend Aphrodite."

"I am Demona." The red head clasped Diana's outstretched hand. "Welcome to..." she paused for a moment before inspiration struck her. "Welcome to Clan Destine."

"I am honored to be a part of the clan."

"Then you'll be very honored to know that I name you my second-in-command."

I _am_ very honored."

"I knew you would be." She turned to the blond gargress. "I welcome you to the clan as well."

"Thank you Demona. You must be the one the gods sent us to find."

"The gods? Are you from Greece?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm from Italy. Rome, to be precise."

"I was from Scotland, but came to America to lead a new life. I've managed to run a company of my own."

"And the humans know you're a gargoyle?"

"No. They believe I'm a human by the name of Dominique Destine."

"Clever. They don't suspect a thing?"

"Not one little bit."

"Can you show us your company?"

"Of course. It will be our clan's home, if fact. Let's go." Demona glided off, followed by the two members of her new clan. She smiled. It had been so long since she had a clan. Now, less than a thousand years later, she had a clan again.

The female watched the three gargoyles converse with each other. Her almond-shaped eyes watched their every movement. They seemed friendly enough, but she knew that appearances can be deceiving. She wasn't taking any chances with them.

"When do we meet them?" a voice behind her asked.

"Not yes, Kea. We need to be careful."

"Oh, come on, Ling. You're always too cautious."

"It's for our own safety. I've heard that you can't be too careful in America."

"They say the same about Australia & look how I've handled my life."

"Yes. But China is different from your Australia."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Kea rubbed the sides of his beak at Ling's aloofness. The Chinese gargress wasn't a very friendly companion to travel with, but it was better than traveling alone.

"They're leaving. Let's follow them." Ling leaped into the air to tail the trio. Kea wasn't too far behind.

Demona glided through her open office window of Nightstone & watched as Diana & Aphrodite followed suite.

"Wow! It's fantastic! How did you do it?" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"I've horded treasure that's worth a lot of money. I also had some money with it. It was more than enough to start my company."

"It's impressive," Diana commented.

"It is indeed," a new voice said. All three females looked in the direction of the new voice, which came from the window.

There, in front of the window was a female gargoyle. On the sill behind her was a male gargoyle. Demona felt a great thrill well up in her immortal heart. Two more gargoyles! Perhaps, they will join her clan. Smiling, she strode toward the newcomers.

"Greetings. I am Demona of Clan Destine. And who are you?"

"I am Ling of China. This is Kea of Australia. We wish to join your clan."

"I welcome you Ling & Kea. Allow me to present my second Diana & her friend, Aphrodite."

While the four gargoyles got acquainted, Demona stepped back for a moment to study them. Kea was easy to spot. Apart from his gender, his hair was the same color as hers, but his skin glinted like a golden sun. He also appeared to be the oldest, at least forty. Of course, he wasn't anywhere near as old as she was.

Ling, on the other hand, was different. Dark tresses cascaded down her back to her waist. Her skin was the color of an almond, which was a great compliment to her almond-shaped eyes. All in all, the four of them looked perfect together. Their ages were different, giving the clan a great deal of unique techniques. Ling was still a teenager (18), Diana was in her twenties (26), & Aphrodite was in her mid-thirties (35). With these four & her, she could fight Goliath's clan & possibly win.

'But,' she thought, looking at the sky. 'That will have to wait until tonight.' The sun rose & as the four members of Clan Destine turned to stone, Demona painfully transformed into Dominique Destine, owner of Nightstone Unlimited. With her change done, Dominique went to change her clothes & plan her attack on Goliath & his clan.

Night fell &, as the members of her awoke, she changed back to her true form. She had planned on how to put her attack in motion. Smiling triumphantly, she turned to her clan. Her clan. It felt so great to think & say that. Her clan.

"My leader. What are our plans, tonight?" Diana asked.

"We will attack a clan in this city," the gargress announced. "When I wanted to be part of the clan, they rejected me."

"That's wrong," Ling protested. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Exactly."

"Let's get them now!"

"We will. But don't let your anger rule your body. Keep focused & in control. Your fighting techniques will be of great use to each of you. We will search for our enemy.

The night seemed quiet. No crimes were being committed. Brooklyn sighed. He hated when patrols were like this. Boring. No excitement. Goliath, Lex, Broadway, & Angela didn't seem to mind the lack of action. But he did.

Then he saw it. A female gargoyle shape off to the far left. He recognized the shape. He could recognize it a mile away. He recognized it in his dreams, even. It was Demona!

"We have company," he announced, pointing at Demona's silhouette. The other four gargoyles turned to fight their enemy, Angela being less willing to do so than the others.

Suddenly, four new shapes charged out from behind the gargress & at our heroes. Everyone, save Goliath, was soon fighting one of the strange gargoyles. Goliath glided out to meet Demona.

Demona watched her clan fight a member of Goliath's. Ling fought Brooklyn, Kea fought Angela, Diana went against Broadway, & Aphrodite fought Lexington. Suddenly, the moon above her was blocked by a dark shape. Looking skyward, she saw Goliath coming at her, eyes glowing. The gargress swooped to the side, causing Goliath to pass her. She then dived on him & connected with her target. She hit him over & over, not stopping until they landed on a rooftop. This fight the two ex-mates drew the attention of Clans Manhattan & Destine. They glided over & landed on the roof with their leaders.

Demona planted a foot on Goliath's chest. "Now I will have my revenge! Now, you will die!"

"Is that necessary?" Ling asked.

"Of course it is. They are the enemy."

"But you already cause him enough injury," Diana pointed out.

"It's only a few punches. His death will be more satisfying & it will teach the others what happens when they cross me."

The foreign gargoyles exchanged four-way glances & nodded.

"Seize her!" exclaimed Kea.

Diana & Aphrodite pounced on their former leader & pried her off the massive gargoyles. Brooklyn rushed to help him up.

"What are you doing?" the immortal demanded.

"We're not stupid," the goldenrod gargoyle said. "You lied to us, Demona! They're not the enemy. You are!"

Demona had found purchase to elbow her captors with her elbow-spikes. The two friends released their hold & Demona escaped, her battle cry echoing into the night.

"Are you alright?" Ling asked the females.

"I am," Diana answered.

"Me too," Aphrodite added.

"What do we do now, Diana?" Kea asked.

"Why ask me?"

"You're the second-in-command."

"I'm not sure what to do."

Meanwhile, Goliath had heard their conversation & approached them. The four gargoyles looked at him.

"Diana," he began. "You & your clan are invited to join my clan."

"You would accept us? After our attack?"

"You were victims of Demona's deceit. No one is holding you responsible for your actions."

"Thank you. But we would prefer to be our own clan. In some other part of the country."

"Then I wish you luck, Clan..."

"United. We are from different countries & deserve such a name."

"Very well, Clan United. My you find your protectorate."

"We accept your wish of luck." Diana & Goliath clasp hands before Clan United glided off to find their new home.

The End


End file.
